


Happy Endings: A Sterek Fanfic

by crowleyshouseplant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Metafiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the short story "Happy Endings" by Margaret Atwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings: A Sterek Fanfic

Werewolves come to Beacon Hills.

What happens next?

If you want a happy ending, try A.

**A.**

Scott and Allison fall in love and get married. Allison doesn’t hunt anymore, but she sometimes looks at her bow with something like yearning in her eyes. Scott owns his own veterinary shop. Even the cats love him. Even the dogs too. They talk about kids. They’d probably turn out well. They wonder if they’d be werewolves. They shut up and stare into their laps. Scott’s eyes glint gold in the light. Eventually they die. Some people say they die young. But at least they die together. This is the end of the story.

Stiles and Derek meet in a bakery.

**B.**

Jackson falls in love with Danny but Danny doesn’t fall in love with Jackson. “You’re not my type,” he says, as his fingers trip-trap across a computer keyboard, Jackson sprawled across the bed, shirt off and shorts hanging off the hard lines of hips because it’s hot. “I’m everybody’s type,” Jackson says, voice low and eyes half lidded, lips parted as he licks the ridges of his teeth. Danny can’t help but laugh until Jackson tosses his pillow at him. “I’m bored pay attention to me.” “You’re not the center of the universe despite your misconceptions of grandeur.” So Danny makes Jackson wait until he finishes up and then they play video games on the bed until Jackson says what’s the harm of making out—it could be practice for people we really care about and Danny figures hey why not they’re both beautiful boys even if they aren’t each other’s types and so Jackson tips up his head and Danny kisses him hard without tongue and it’s nice not wow-really-really-nice but nice and maybe they’ll do it again and maybe they won’t.

Jackson meets Lydia and they start going out. Jackson still wants practice make outs but Danny points out that it’s not practice anymore and it’s just suddenly different and it’s weird because because because why is Danny missing Jackson when he storms off and doesn’t come back to hang even though they’re friendly in the locker rooms and the class room and the cafeteria but there are no more lazy afternoons playing video games in the bedroom with their shirts off and their legs shiny with sweat.

They see people, they stop seeing people, they don’t see people.

Danny eventually marries Scott and everything continues as in A.

Stiles and Derek accidentally stumble onto some pollen that makes them horny little fucks. Masturbation has no effect.

Fade out.

**C.**

Vernon Boyd who prefers to go by his last name thank you, falls in love with Danny, and Danny falls in love with Boyd too. They play lacrosse together—sometimes with a team, sometimes just themselves. In the summer time, they get hot and sweaty and they loiter while the rest of the team washes up in the shower so they can have the whole room for themselves.

They lose their virginity on wet linoleum, steam rising from their sweat silked skin as their mouths opened beneath each other, breathing words against each other’s lips like oxygen.

It’s then that Boyd whispers that he’s a werewolf against Danny’s throat and he hopes that’s okay but he’s not going to change shit about himself.

Danny kisses him again and again and again.

Boyd falls in love with Scott. Danny has loved Scott for a very long time. And Scott just loves.

Everything continues as in A, but under different names.

Stiles and Derek punch each other in the face and both wish they had the other’s blood in their mouths.

**D.**

Deaton misses his boyfriend. He stays up long nights in his vet shop, skeletons and baggage locked up tight in the closet, thinking about him, how they had no problems (he knows they probably did--who doesn’t? but the past glazes everything in amber and there are so many good moments, so many).

He wonders if they’ll ever be on the same page again, so that everything can continue as in A.

Stiles learns about knotting.

**E.**

The supernatural world is dangerous. People get hurt, people bleed, people cry.

Danny swims in a pool and holds chlorine wrinkled palms over his face, wondering if this empty hollow feeling Matt has scraped inside of him will ever go away and how could it be there because Matt you don’t feel like that about people like that, do you?

Boyd holds hands with Erica as they cower in the woods, the taste of Scott on his lips and Danny on his tongue.

Scott kisses his mother on the forehead and assures her that everything is going to be okay.

Stiles takes being pack mama very seriously.

**F.**

If you think this is all too predictable, put them in the brightly colored world of a computer game or camp or college or whatever floats your boat.  You’ll still end up with A, but you might also run into drunken shenanigans, coy tongue in cheek satire, or prose colored purple outside the lines.

Maybe.

But don’t forget the endings are always the same in the Teen Wolf fandom no matter where you go.

Derek and Stiles get a home with a white picket fence, Sterek carved ironically on a tree. 

They never die.

So much for endings.  Beginnings are always more fun.

But so much for beginnings too.


End file.
